


Role Play

by TheMotherSloth



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajeel - Freeform, Gajeel Redfox - Freeform, Gajevy - Freeform, Gajevy Exchange, Gajevy Love Love Fest, Levy mcgarden - Freeform, Love, NSFW, levy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMotherSloth/pseuds/TheMotherSloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel has decided to take control tonight and get into character: A naughty teacher with a failing student</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Play

“Keep your eyes closed, shrimp.” Gajeel said from the other room.  
Levy huffed and kept them shut.  
What in Fiore is taking him so long? And what does he have planned anyway? This isn’t like him…

She heard the door open and shut, heard him walk up to her position on the bed, felt the air move as he leaned in and whispered to her:  
“Levy McGarden, you’re failing my class.”

Her eyes shot open and she pulled back to see her big, heavily muscled, rather tall man standing before her in a pair of black dress pants, a white button down and a thin black tie. With his hair pulled back he really looked just like… a teacher.

“I… I’m what?” she stammered.

“I said you’re failing my class, Levy. We need to discuss just how you plan on passing this semester.” Gajeel replied with a smile on his face as he watched realization sink in.

Roleplay.

It took her only a moment to adjust into her student role. Her outfit may not have been exactly a student uniform but her short orange dress worked well enough.

She let her head fall and brought her hand to her mouth to imitate a nervous student.

“Oh Gaj- I mean Mr. Redfox I’ll do anything to bring my grade up. Please give me anything!” she begged.

“Anything, huh? Is that a promise?”

She nodded her head, now bringing her hands into a praying pose as she gazed pleadingly into his eyes. Gajeel smiled dangerously and put a hand on the top of her head.

“Then get on your knees, Miss Levy.”

Shocked, Levy’s knees buckled beneath her as he forced her to the ground. Startled, she looked up to see him smiling down at her in an almost evil way.

“Miss Levy, I think you know exactly what you can do to bring up that grade. Just do what I tell you to and I promise I’ll raise your grade to top marks!”

“But Mr. Redfox you… you’re my teacher! I couldn’t…” she said, starting to struggle to keep her role.

“Oh you can, and you will if you want to have any hope of passing my class.”

Gajeel unbuttoned his dress pants, letting them fall to his ankles, his boxers soon after. Levy was faced with quite a large task in front of her and, taking the time to look up at her “teacher,” she got to work.

Slowly, very slowly, she took his length into her hand, placing her mouth on the tip and letting her tongue caress it.

“Now, now Miss McGarden. I’m not here to fool around or be teased.” Gajeel crooned as he took a fist full of her hair in his right hand. “I think you need to try harder.”

Levy had no control as Gajeel forced her head down his cock, hilting inside of her warm mouth. He let out a moan as she gagged a little, surprised by the sudden force once more pressing on her head. He let her head back, just long enough for her to suck in air, only to force her back down once more, faster this time, pulling and pushing her head to increase her speed. Finally, she had to pull back and gasp for air as slobber spilled down her chin. He chuckled menacingly.

“Now that’s some good work, Miss Levy. You’re getting closer to that good grade. Stand up.”

Quietly, she obeyed standing up, her head down to avoid eye contact. He put two fingers under her chin to force him to look at him. He stared at her for a moment, seeing a rather frightened look in her eyes, before pulling her against him to kiss her. He pulled away to put his mouth by her ear again.

“I love you.” he whispered to her, assuring her that he was still paying attention to her limits.

“Now bend over the bed.” He commanded.

Now with a slight smile, she did as such, going so far as to lift up on her toes a little to make her ass stand out a bit more.

“Now there is a good girl. Now let’s get these pesky clothes off of that lovely body of yours.”

He pushed her dress up her back and over her head and she threw them away from her, effectively ridding herself of the cloth burden. Next, he slowly pulled her panties down, watching a string of cum as it tried to stay attached to both her and the delicate fabric. He laughed as her panties fell to the floor and put his tongue to her pussy, giving a single long lick to her folds. She gasped and lifted her head, only to have it pushed back down.

“Stay just like that. I think we’ll leave your bra on; it’ll make good reigns to hold you by.” he told her.

She was left to stay in that position for a minute as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking his time to enjoy the view in front of him. When he finished, he moved up until he was flesh against her ass. Bending over top of her, completely dominating her small frame, he took one hand to put the tip of his cock right at her entrance.

“Miss Levy, I think you are definitely going to get a good grade. You should say thank you.” He growled.

“Th- Thank you Mr. Red-“ Was all she could get out before he thrust himself inside her, all the way in on the first push. She cried out in surprise and pleasure as he pumped her, grabbing another handful of hair to keep her head down.

“My, my, Miss McGarden,” he said, slowing down slightly. “You seem to be quite enjoying yourself. You’re absolutely… dripping.”

On the last word, he took part of her shoulder in his mouth, suckling on it in a way he knew would make her lose control. Sure enough, she let out a loud whimper.

“Please Mr. Redfox…” she mumbled.

“Please? Please what, little girl? You’ll have to be more specific, I’m afraid.” 

“P-Please make love to me, I’m so close…”

“So close to what?” he demanded, enjoying every second of her embarrassment, every second of her squirming underneath him. He was liking this.

“…I- I’m close to cumming…” she muttered, fully red in the face, and for more than one reason.

“Oh you’re close to cumming, are you? You want me to make love to you? Well, I’m sorry Miss McGarden but I don’t think I’ll be making love to you today. I regret to inform you that I will be fucking you.” He snarled, turning her head to stare directly into her brown eyes. “Hard.”

And with that he started to really pound her, his head against her neck as he listened to her moan louder and louder. God he was loving this, he loved the way she sounded when she was this close.

“I’ll tell you when you’re allowed to cum. Remember, you are to do as you are told, understand?” he said without easing up at all.

“B-But Mr. Redfox I don’t know how long I can hold this in!” she pleaded.

Suddenly he stopped, pulling out and pulling her up so that her back was to his chest. He pulled her head up to face him, wrapping another arm around her waist to hold her in place.

“I said you will cum when I tell you to, Miss McGarden. Do you understand?” he snarled.

She gulped and nodded, resigning to her teacher’s will.

“Good girl.”

He turned her around to face him and pushed her onto the bed, following to loom over top of her. Once more he poised himself at her entrance, staring once more into those eyes. This time, he eased slowly into her, smiling as he watched her face change from mock resignation to pure pleasure. Carefully, agonizingly slowly, he moved in and out of her, watching as she struggled to keep herself from going over the edge. Now he really felt like being a bit mean to her.

He pulled her legs up so that her feet were on his shoulders. Leaning forward, all the way inside her warm, tight pussy, he held his face just an inch from hers.

“Remember what I said~” he drawled.

Now he abandoned his slow path and took to fast, hard thrusts into her. She couldn’t help but to scream, clawing at the sheets underneath her. She couldn’t hold it any more, couldn’t bear this torture anymore:

“Mr. Redfox, I- I can’t hold it anymore! Please! Please let me cum! I’m begging you!” she cried out.

“Then cum for me, little girl, cum all over your teacher’s cock! Let me feel how desperate you are for that grade!”

At last, she was able to let go and she moaned and moaned as he continued to ride her all the way through her climax. He wasn’t far behind, letting out his load inside of her. 

When the two had finished, Gajeel stood limply over top of her, panting and sweating onto his small wife underneath him. She fared no better, pinned underneath him, she panted as sweat dropped down her face. At last, Gajeel stood up and got into the bed properly, pulling her up to lay alongside him, putting his arm under her head as a pillow. She draped a delicate arm across his broad chest and snuggled up next to him.

“So did I get a good grade, Mr. Redfox?” 

“You definitely did, Miss McGarden.” He answered, rolling onto his side to wrap her up in his arms.

“I’m sorry if I got a little rough on ya there, Levy. I got a little too into it.” He muttered into her hair.

“I don’t think you were too rough, Gajeel. I loved it. This was fun!” she muttered, on the brink of falling asleep after this tiring night.

“I love you, Levy.”

“I love you, too, Gajeel.”

And sleep fell on the couple as they held each other close, both of them exhausted physically and mentally but exceedingly happy.


End file.
